


That Told A Thousand Words

by Snakemoony123580



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemoony123580/pseuds/Snakemoony123580
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath, lay a simple silver ring that told a thousand words. Malec proposal drabble.</p>
<p>Also on Fanfiction.net under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Told A Thousand Words

He stared at the book in his hands, thinking of what it might contain. All of his own true loves life stories was contained in those pages- his loves, his losses, his adventures, his achievement and his failures. Nobody had ever heard the whole thing, nobody knew every detail, except its owner and now, him. How could he have been trusted with such a thing?

He must really love me he thought, smiling slightly, as he began the descent into its story, the words flowing around him like a symphony. He cried, he laughed, he smiled, he frowned, but he read on, no matter how much it hurt to hear of the horrible things that had befallen the man of his dreams over his long existence. How could anyone have survived such a long and hard life? Yet despite everything, he soon came to the end of the tale, but he knew that it was only the beginning of another as he saw the last few lines:

_You are my light within the darkness, Alexander and I am sorry for any pain I may have caused you, yet I know that this is not the end and I don't want it to be- never shall we be apart again._

Underneath, lay a simple ring of silver that told a thousand words.


End file.
